Spores, bacteria, and fungi play an important role in cleaning compositions, particularly those used for cleaning drains and grease traps. Present cleaning compositions including spores, bacteria, fungi, or enzyme are typically provided as a “two-part” product, with one container of the biological component and a second container of the chemical cleaners. Mixing the chemical cleaners and the biological components and then storing the mixture is not possible due to adverse effects of the chemicals on the spores, bacteria, fungi, or enzyme. There remains a need for stable cleaning compositions (e.g., “one-part” compositions) including chemical cleaner, antimicrobial agent, and spores, bacteria, fungi, or enzyme.